


Queer Family

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Season/Series 04, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-09
Updated: 2004-04-05
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Someone from Justinâ€™s past arrives to give him something some important news regarding his future.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin was sitting in the dinner waiting for his old friend to arrive. He hadn’t seen her since he was 16 and he was slightly nervous, the fact that she was coming to see him on business didn’t help matters and the fact that she was a kickass British lawyer. Just then, Brian and Emmett decided to make an entrance.   
“Hey baby” Emmett said and went to give Justin a hug.  
“Hey Emmett, What are you guys doing here in the middle of the day?”  
“Well sweetie, I myself have time before one of my fabulous party’s tonight to stop by and have something to eat”  
“And I own my own fucking ad agency and I can do the fuck I want”  
“I guess the ‘ask a stupid question get a stupid answer’ comes to mind right about now doesn’t it?”  
“Why sunshine what makes you think that?” Brian said   
“No reason” Justin replied  
“Well?” Brian said waiting for Justin to give him what he needed  
“Well what?” Justin was a bit miffed as to what Brian wanted at first.  
“Where the fuck is my ‘hello Brian you fuckable devil’ kiss?”  
“Oh you mean this one?” Justin slid closer to brain and gave him a passionate kiss  
“Yeah, that’s the one”  
While they continued, kissing the bell over the door rang but Justin didn’t pay any attention to it until he herd a load familiar squeal.  
“OH MY GOD! Look at how you’ve grown. It seems at though the last time I saw you, you were just a widdle baby!” Katerina screamed with excitement .  
“Hey Kat” Justin said excitedly   
“Don’t I get a hug?” Katerina said acting hurt that Justin had not given her one  
“Of course you do. Come here” Justin went over and gave his old friend the biggest hug anyone on Liberty Avenue had ever seen.  
“Well sweetie, aren’t you going to introduce us?” Emmett said with amusement   
“Yeah, sorry. Emmett, Brian, This is Katerina chase my oldest friend and my lawyer” Justin said with a big smile on his face  
“I thought Melanie was your lawyer?” Emmett asked genuinely confused.   
“No Kats always been my lawyer”   
“Justin sweetheart, do you think you could get me a drink?” Katerina said sweetly   
“Yeah what would you like?”  
“A coke please” Katerina replied sweetly   
“Brian, Emmett do you want anything?”  
“Oh yes please! I would like some pancakes please”  
“Brian?” Justin asked   
“My usual please” While giving Justin a kiss before he went to make the order  
“So, your big, bad, Brian?” Katerina asked.  
“The one and only” Brian replied  
“I’ve heard so much about you”  
“All bad I hope” Brian said with amusement  
“Actually yes, Craig told me all about how you corrupted poor little Justin, If only he knew” Katerina said with a smirk  
“I take it you don’t believe that theory?”  
“I know Justin better then most, of course I don’t believe it”  
“Well that’s good to hear” Brian said thinking to himself that he liked this girl already  
“Well as much as I love listening t this conversation I have a phone call to make, tell Justin I’ll be back in a minute,” Emmett said getting up from his seat.  
“Okay sure” katerina said casually   
“So, why are you here?” Brian asked trying to sound uninterested  
“Its business but its also personal. I really missed Justin and its time I honored my promise to him” katerina said trying not to let anything slip.  
“And what promise is that”   
“I’ll let Justin fill you in”  
“Okay what have I missed? And where the fuck did Emmett go?” Justin asked completely oblivious to what he had walked in the middle of.  
“We were just starting to get to know each other and Emmett went to make a phone call” Katerina said  
“He said he’d be back in a minute,” Brian said  
“Okay, our food will be here soon” Justin said while sitting down next to Brian and giving him a kiss.  
After Emmett came back from making his phone call and they had finished their food Brian decided to get back to the office and Emmett went to meet Vic and get ready for his party. Katerina and Justin were left alone to catch up.

“Were going to have to go to my office and discuss why I’m here” katerina said seriously  
“Why” Justin said confused  
“Its important and we really can’t talk here, okay?”  
“Yeah sure when do you want to go?  
“Now would be a good time”  
“Okay let’s go” Justin said getting up out of his booth.

 

*****************************************************************

 

Brian was bored and wondered why this katerina had suddenly appeared from nowhere. I wonder what Justin is not telling me? Maybe it a long lost sister I don’t know about. Maybe she is Craig’s secret love child. No that wouldn’t be it a) Justin seemed to really like and know her and b) she extremely good looking to be related to Craig! Justin must have got his looks from his mother!  
Just then, there was a knock at the door.  
“What?” Brian said annoyed that his thoughts had been interrupted  
“I’ll give you one guess as to who is on line one at the moment” Cynthia said with amusement   
“I thought it was three guesses?”  
“Not the way I play its not,” Cynthia said  
“That’s not fair!”  
“Life’s not fair so are you going to guess or just argue with me?” Cynthia said   
“Umm… what will I get if I decided to argue?”  
“I can make your sex like nonexistent,” Cynthia said seriously   
“You’re bluffing. What could you possibly do?” Brian said thinking she was joking  
“A few rumors here and there and of course I’d get Justin to help me” Cynthia said innocently  
“Fine. Let me guess could it possibly be my best friend in the whole wide world?” Brian said sarcastically  
“Damn you’ve got to be fucking physic,” Cynthia said with complete seriousness.   
Once Cynthia had closed the door, Brian picked up the phone.  
“Mikey, what have I told you about ringing me when I’m working?” Brian said somewhat annoyed that he couldn’t get back to thinking about what was going on with Justin and his friend.  
“Yeah, yeah I know, don’t ring me at work because I’m busy being a advertising genius” Michael said   
“Well if you know why are you ringing me?”  
“This is fucking important that’s why” Michael said getting angry  
“And just how important is it?” Brian asked in a bored tone  
“Because Justin’s mother went to see Ma and Ma said that Justin’s granddad on his dad’s side just sold his business yesterday and Jennifer doesn’t know how to tell Justin”  
“Why does it matter to Justin if he sold his business?”  
“Because Justin is supposed to work there once he’s twenty!”  
“What kind of business is it?”  
“It’s some kind of law firm”  
“Justin’s an artist why would he be interested in that?”  
“I don’t know, that’s all Ma told me”  
“Okay thanks Michael. I have to go now, get some work done”  
“Wait! What are you going to do?”  
“I’m going to wait until Justin talks to me of course. I have no business getting involved”  
“But what if he doesn’t tell you?”  
“I’ll accept that that’s the way he wants it. Now I really have to go now. Okay?”  
“Okay, bye”  
“Bye Michael” Brian said and hung up the phone.  
Now this is certainly an interesting development. I wonder what that’s about? Brian thought to himself.

 

*****************************************************************

“Nice place you got going here” Justin said impressed with what he was seeing.  
“Thanks sweetie I’m glad you like it” Katerina said  
“So, what is this really about?”  
“Sit down”  
“Why”  
“Just sit down and shut up and when you’re done with that you can try listening” Katerina said with complete seriousness  
“Okay you don’t have to be mean about it” Justin said sticking out his bottom lip  
“Your grandfather has sold his business to me and you but what everyone else doesn’t know is that it happened years ago and not yesterday”  
“Why did he do that?” Justin said confused   
“Firstly because he knows you weren’t going to fulfill Craig’s dreams of you becoming a straight business man and secondly he wanted you provided for and to that he sold half of his company to me so I could keep the business stable until we could to it either together or you could make your own decision. I don’t know the reason he has done this so your going to have to ask him that yourself”  
“Okay what else to I have to know”  
“Its time for me to honor our promise”  
“Which one is that then?”  
“The one where I have a baby for you”  
“I thought that was when I was 21 I’m not even 20 yet”  
“You will be soon and why not do it now it’s not as if we don’t have the money”  
“You may have money but I don’t”  
“Oh did I forget to tell you? Your granddad is also giving to you a trust fund for when you turn 20” Katerina said as if she said something completely uninteresting   
“How much is it for?” Justin asked  
“Umm…. Only 40 million”  
“Only?”  
“Yeah”  
“Which granddad is this?”  
“Granddad Joe. The one on you dads side.”  
“Okay, look I’ve got to go I’ll talk to you later”  
“Wait. What about the baby?”  
“Oh yeah. I completely forgot sorry, we’ll meet up tomorrow and discuss how were going to do it okay”  
“Okay sure, I’ll call you tomorrow morning”

 

*****************************************************************

 

Justin was total shock. He had to think for a while so decided to take a walk in the park. On his way there, he passed Gus’ day car centre and when he looked in the playground and saw something that made his heart stop.  
Gus’ was talking to someone and then taking his hand and walking out of the playground. Justin decided not to take any chances so he ran over the road to where Gus was. When the man who was holding Gus’ hand saw Justin he smiled and tried to walk past but as soon as Gus saw Justin, he immediately screamed  
“Justy!” Gus tried to run to Justin but the man who held Gus hand wouldn’t let him.  
“I’m sorry he thinks your someone he knows” the man said and tried to pass again but this time Justin stopped him  
“He does know me. Who the fuck are you?” Gus was starting to look pale and Justin decided that it was best to get him away from this man as soon as possible.  
As soon as Justin said that, the man tried to pick up Gus but Justin punched him before he had a chance Justin then picked up Gus to see if he was okay.  
Just then, the playground teacher ran over to them and asked what was going on.  
“Your incompetence nearly cost Gus his life to this pedophile,” Justin shouted angrily  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about?” The teacher said  
As Justin and Gus teacher were arguing, the man hastily got away, and the head teacher of the day care centre came out to see what all the fuss was about  
“What on earth is going on” The head teacher asked.  
Before Justin got to say anything the teacher plainly said “Gus granddad came to pick Gus up, he had an appointment at the doctor. So I signed him out. Then I hear all this shouting outside between Gus granddad and this young man and then he hit him and picked up Gus so that’s when I intervened. I think Gus granddad was too scared to stay around in fact I wouldn’t be surprised if he went to get the police” The teacher said a matter of factly.  
“Gus doesn’t have any grandparents! At least not biological ones, If you don’t believe me call one of his mothers or even his father. I assume you have their numbers”  
“Of course we do. There is just one thing”  
“What’s that?”  
What is your name?  
“Justin Taylor. I’m a good friend of the family,” Justin said  
“Justy I feel sick and my tummy hurts,” said a little tear falling from his eye  
“What have you eaten today?” Justin started to rub circles on Gus back to make him feel better but Justin didn’t think it was working  
“Oatmeal and ransoms and some milk. Mommy made it. And some sweeties that man you didn’t like gave me” that one thing set alarm bells off with Justin  
“Gus what did the sweets look like? Can you remember?”  
“I can’t remember Justy. I feel sick Justy”   
Justin was starting to panic so he got his cell out and dialed for a taxi.  
The taxi took 5 minutes to get there as soon as it was outside he got in and told the driver to go to the Emergency room.  
When the head teacher came back, she asked where Gus and Justin were  
“Gus was feeling sick. It turns out that his granddad gave him some sweets that Gus didn’t like and this guy Justin completely freaked out over it and took him to the emergency room.  
“Great that means I’m going to have to call his mother again”  
“By the way what did his mother say?”  
“Oh, well Justin happens to be Gus other dad and for your information I don’t think taking a kid to the emergency room is freaking out since the guy who gave him sweets was most probably a pedophile” The head teacher left the woman just standing there in shock.

*****************************************************************

 

“What the fuck is going on?” Brian said anger visually rising with each counting second  
“Brian calm down” Lindsay said  
“Some guy tried to take Gus out of day care.” Melanie said  
“Yes thank god Justin was in the area or I don’t know what would have happened” Lindsay said still upset   
“Is Gus okay?” Brian asked concerned for his son  
“There doing tests to see if there been any damage to his system” Melanie said still really pissed at the day care centre  
“They got the stuff out so he might be able to go home tonight but they said it would be a good idea to keep him in overnight,” Lindsay said  
“Where’s Justin?” Brian asked  
“The doctor told us he was talking to the police,” Lindsay said worried about how Justin was doing  
“The doctor also said if Justin hadn’t of brought Gus in when he did it could have been more serious because Gus was having an allergic reaction to whatever the guy gave him”  
Just then, Justin came down the hall  
“Is Gus okay Lindsay?” Justin asked panicking  
“He’s fine Justin. Thank you for following your instincts” Lindsay said still thanking god that Justin decided to walk down that area of town  
“I just thought it was better not to take the risk of something happening to him”  
“You did the right thing, so don’t worry about anything” Brian said wrapping his arms around Justin’s waist  
“I know this might not be my place to say this but I think maybe Gus should go to another day care centre either that or have that girl fired” Justin said   
“Why do you say that?”  
“She signed Gus out to that guy. He was claiming to be Gus granddad; she then started having a go at me when I punched the guy who was taking Gus”   
“Excuse me I don’t mean to interrupt. I’m Cathy, I own the day care centre and I just wanted to apologize for what happened” Cathy said trying to cover up for her worker  
“What did happen?” Melanie said   
“I’m sure Mr. Taylor here has told you,” Cathy said trying to think of a way out of this mess and not to make her look bad  
“Yes he has but we want to hear it from you” Lindsay said with a icy glare  
“Well from what Jane has told me Mr. Peterson came into the daycare centre and told her that he was Gus granddad and that he had an appointment for the doctor that Gus needed to go to so she signed him out. Then about 5 minutes later, she heard shouting and then she saw Mr. Taylor punch Mr. Peterson.  
"So you’re saying the guy went into the day care centre claimed to be Gus granddad then started leaving with Gus?"  
"Yeah"  
“Gus doesn’t have any grandparents that are biological,” Melanie said thinking she was glad to have Debbie around for Gus  
“That’s what Mr. Taylor said”  
“Well Justin knows us very well so he would know that, after all his is Gus other daddy” Brian said  
“How did he know Gus name?”  
“All the children have their name on a name tag they were because we have new teachers and we thought it would be easier to remember them”  
“Why wasn’t their anyone in the playground with them?”  
“There was someone”  
“No there wasn’t I was there and I didn’t see anyone”  
“I’m very sorry I can’t explain that there should have been someone there.”   
“Fine you can go now” Brian said still pissed at the incompetent bitch  
“I am truly sorry for what happened. Give Gus my love,” Cathy said  
“I’m sure you are but that doesn’t fix this mess does it? Said Brian getting angry again.  
“I think you better go now,” Lindsay said   
“Look why don’t you too go home we’ll tell you if anything happens” Lindsay said worried about how Brian would react if the other teacher came to see Gus  
“I don’t want to go” Brian said   
“Brian I need to talk to you about something do you think we could go back to the loft so I can tell you and then we can come back here” Justin said his eye pleading with Brian to give in.  
Brian saw what was in Justin’s eye and guessed it was important so he decided to give in this once  
“Okay but we’re coming straight back after okay”  
“Sure that’s fine”  
“Do you want us to call anyone?” Brian said  
“No that’s okay we’ll do that” Melanie said thinking that her and Lindsay would be here for a while   
“What about anything you might need for Gus or yourselves? Justin asked  
“Give us a call when you’re on your way back and we’ll let you know. Okay” Lindsay said glad that they asked because she didn’t want to leave Gus  
“Yeah okay we’ll be back soon”  
“Bye”

 

*****************************************************************

When Brian and Justin got back to the loft Brian went straight to the fridge to get a bottle of water  
“Want some,” he offered Justin  
“No thanks”  
“Can we sit down?” Justin said a little nervous about talking to Brian  
Brian nodded and went to sit down on the couch  
“So what’s up?” Brian said wondering if it had anything to do with Katerina  
“Well I went with Katerina to see her new office and then she had some stuff to tell me”  
“Oh what was that then?”  
“Well my grandfather Joe has sold his business to me”  
“That’s great! What kind of business is it?” Brian said genuinely excited for Justin  
“It’s a law firm,” Justin said glad that Brian was excited for him  
“Anyway she then told me that she wants us to have a baby”  
Brian was floored he already new about the business but the baby was a huge surprise  
“Brian please say something”  
“Is this to do with this promise she owes you? Because she was saying something about that this morning”   
“yeah, you see when I was 15 she told me she thought I was gay and I didn’t deny it and I’ve always know she was a lesbian so we decided that when I was about 21 we would have a baby together, we even got it in writing when she graduated in school”  
“Well I think you’re going to make a great daddy,” Brian said relived that Justin’s news was nothing bad  
“Really, you’re okay with this?”  
“Of course I am. Just because your gay doesn’t mean you can’t be a good father”  
“Thank you it means so much to me that you’re okay with this,” Justin said hugging Brian tightly  
“There is one other thing I need to ask you”  
“What that?”  
“Can you come house hunting with me? Because now I’ve got money there is no way I’m living in a flat anymore”  
“How do you have money? And what about Daphne?”   
“My granddad is giving me a trust fund and Daphne can live with me”   
“Look we’ll discuss this later okay I promise but if you don’t mind I’d really like to get back to Gus,” Brian said knowing that their future discussion would be a long one  
“Of course I don’t mind. I want to see him too.”   
“I’ll give Lindsay a call, ask her if she needs anything,” Brian said getting his cell out of his pocket   
“Good idea” Justin said giving Brian a quick kiss before getting ready to leave for the hospital.


	2. Queer Family

“So what the fuck happened yesterday?” Katerina said still a bit shocked about what Justin had told her the night before.  
“I decided I needed time to think, right?” Justin said trying to explain.  
“Yeah”  
“So I decided the best place to go was the park, because it’s peaceful and quite and I figure it will really help me to think things through probably”   
“Go on” Katerina said patiently   
“Well on my way I passed Gus day care centre right? And as I’m passing I see this guy taking Gus out of the playground”  
“Yeah and then what happened?”  
“Well I knew I had to get him away from the guy so I did”  
“So that’s what basically happened, right?”  
“Yep. I gave a more descriptive statement to the police and I’ll give you one too but I’m not really with it at the moment” Justin said   
“I understand Justin”  
“You know it’s really weird there is something about the guy that’s familiar but I can’t put my finger on it, you know?” Justin said thinking about how many hours last night he spent was trying to place the guy.  
“I think you should keep you eyes open and keep going over what happened in your head that way something you might have missed may come back to you” Katerina said hoping that Justin would remember something about the guy.   
“Okay. You know I think I’m still in shock”  
“I wouldn’t be surprised if you were, it must have been very traumatizing for you”  
“Yeah I guess, I keep on thinking, what if I hadn’t have been walking down that street at that time or what if I hadn’t been able to get him away, you know?”  
“Yeah I know”  
“It seems as though I’ve got this big list of what ifs and it’s driving me nuts”  
“So how is the little man?” Katerina said trying to change the subject.  
“Well he’s a bit dopy today but the doctor said it was normal and that he would make a full recovery” Justin said still relieved that Gus was fine.  
“Is he allowed home yet?”  
“Yeah he’s at home now with Brian”  
“Is he going back to daycare?”  
“We don’t know yet, Mel said we should all sit down together tonight and discuss our options”  
“I think that a good Idea! I was thinking that maybe I should get a private investigator to look into the daycare centre and try and see if this was planned or just a mistake by the daycare centre” Katerina said   
“Yeah I think we should do that”  
“So have you thought about how we’re gonna handle the baby stuff”  
“Actually I have I was thinking we could do it the same way Lindsay and Brian made Gus” Justin said glad to talk about a happier subject.  
“And just how did they do that?”  
“Well Brian jerked off and gave them his deposit sort of thing”  
“Okay well we’ll get you booked into a clinic so you can make a deposit” Katerina said with amusement.  
“It’s a date” Justin said with laugh.

*****************************************************************

“Hello” Lindsay said into the phone  
“Hey Lindsay, I was wondering how Gus was?” Debbie asked  
“Oh he’s much better thanks”  
“Oh thank god. Look I thought it might be a good idea to get the gang together for a family dinner, what do you think?”  
“I think that’s a great idea deb” Lindsay replies  
“Okay come round on Sunday at seven”  
“Sure, do you want us to bring anything?”   
“No that’s ok, see you Sunday”  
“Ok bye deb”  
“Bye”

Right, now for my sunshine and Brian Debbie thought to herself while dialing Justin’s cell phone.

“Sunshine, are you free on Sunday?” Debbie asked  
“Yeah, why?”  
“Family dinner, make sure your there okay”  
“Yeah okay, what time?” Justin asked  
“About seven” Debbie said   
“Ok I’ll be there”  
“And make sure Brian comes too, I’m sure if it weren’t for us he would never eat”  
“I know the feeling” Justin said  
“Well look I’ve gotta go”  
“Okay bye Debbie”

Right that’s sunshine out the way, next on my list is Emmett.

“Emmett Honeycutt speaking, how may I help you?”  
“Come to dinner Sunday night, at seven and don’t be late  
And with that Debbie hung up the phone

There all done.

*****************************************************************

“Daddy”  
“Yes sonny boy”   
“Where my justy?” Gus asked while playing with his toys  
“Well sonny boy, justy has gone to see a friend of his but as soon as he’s done he’ll be right back” Brian said hoping his son would be satisfied with his answer  
“K, Daddy put teletubbies on”  
“Which one” Brian said getting out Gus collection of teletubbies video’s   
“READY STEADY GO” Gus screamed with excitement.  
“Okay then” Brian said hoping this video wasn’t the one where he’d have to join in the fun.  
Just as the sun with a baby in the centre came up on the screen Gus grabbed brains hand so that they were standing in front the TV.  
“Ready….steady…go” Gus said mimicking everything the voice on the TV said.  
“JUMP, JUMP, JUMP, JUMP DADDY JUMP”  
“okay sonny boy I’m jumping” Brian said hoping no one came in the room to see him jumping along with tinky winkie, dipsy, la la and po.  
Just then Justin came bursting through the door.  
“JUMP…JUMP…JUMP”  
“JUSTY” Gus screamed and ran over to Justin.  
“Hey little man, how are you today?”  
“Daddy and me play with teletubbies”  
“WOW, can I play too?” Justin asked  
“K” Gus said then grabbed Justin’s hand and led him over to the TV.  
“Hey” Justin said while greeting Brian with a kiss.  
“Hey” Kissing Justin back  
“How long have you been jumping around like an idiot?” Justin whispered.  
“About five minutes too long”  
“Where are Mel and Lindsay?”  
“They went shopping”  
“Ok, what time are they gonna be back?”  
“I don’t know, How did your date with katerina go?”  
“Great, she’s gonna get me booked into a clinic as soon as possible”  
“That’s great; do you think you’ll need any help?”  
“I’m positive I’ll need some help in fact you should come to the clinic too, just in case they don’t have anything suitable for my needs” Justin said shuddering at the thought of hetro porn.  
“Eww can you imagine?” Brian said nearly gagging.  
“Oh my god I got a visual, how could you do that to me?”  
“Sorry”  
“DADDY, JUSTY why have you stopped jumping?  
“Sorry Sonny Boy” Brian   
“Hey Gus, do you want a snack?”  
“Cookie, I want a cookie” Gus said excitedly  
“We’ll see what there is in the kitchen okay?”  
“K”  
“Come on Daddy” Gus said grabbing brains hand and pulling him in the kitchen.  
“Ok let’s see what we have here”  
“Cookie” Gus said hopefully  
“We haven’t got any. How about macaroni and cheese?”  
“Yay, Mac and cheese” Gus screamed delightfully  
“Okay why don’t you and daddy to watch TV while I make dinner”  
“K” Gus said and ran in the other room  
“Alone at last” Brian said wrapping his arms around Justin and kissing him slowly  
“Aren’t you going to watch TV with Gus?” Justin said once they came up for air  
“In a minute” Brian said kissing Justin again  
“Brian, were back” Lindsay yelled from the front door  
“Guess that’s our private time gone” Justin said   
“We’ll make up for it tonight” Brian said kissing Justin one last time.

***************************************************************** 

Later that night when Gus was safely tucked in bed; Lindsay, Mel, Brian and Justin were sat around the dining room table discussing what they were going to do about daycare.   
“So what are we going to do?” Lindsay said  
“Katerina’s hired a private investigator to look into the daycare centre” Justin said  
“Why has she done that?”  
“Because she wants to make sure it was an accident”  
“I think that’s a good idea” Mel said  
“And what do we do until we find out whether it was an accident or not?”  
“We keep him at home” Brian said as if the answer was obvious  
“What about our jobs?” Lindsay said  
“Justin and I can look after him; Justin’s not allowed back in school for another few weeks and when he’s busy Gus can come to the office with me”  
“That works for me” Justin said   
“Okay but having a little boy to look after is hard work even if it’s just for a few hours” Lindsay said  
“I know how to look after my son, anyway Cynthia can always help”  
“Okay if you’re sure it’s not too much trouble”  
“Lindsay we really don’t mind, do we Justin”  
“Of course we don’t mind, we love hanging out with Gus”  
“Well that’s settled then. Why don’t you too get home, it’s getting late” Mel said seeing that the last twenty-four hours had exhausted them all.  
“There was something I wanted to tell you” Justin said  
“Oh and what’s that sweetie?” Lindsay said hoping it was nothing bad  
“Well, me and my friend Katerina are going to have a baby together and I was wondering if you could give us any advice?”   
“Oh baby that’s great, we’d love to give you any advice you might need”  
“Great, I can’t wait for you guys to meet her”  
“Isn’t Debbie having a family dinner on Sunday night?” Mel said  
“Yeah she is, you should bring Katerina along, that way we get to meet her and we can have a chat about the baby”  
“Okay that sounds good” Justin said looking forward to Sunday  
“We better be going” Brian said  
“Yeah you’re right, say goodnight to Gus for us” Justin said  
“And give him a big goodnight kiss from us” Brian added  
“Okay drive safely” Lindsay said and shut the front door

*****************************************************************

“Sis what are you planning?” Vic asked Debbie  
“Oh nothing” Debbie replied sweetly  
“Then why are you up so late?”  
“I’m just making a guest list for our family dinner on Sunday, you know making sure everything is ready, that sort of thing”  
“Right sure you are” Vic said not convinced  
“Vic Grassi are you questioning me?”  
“Of course not sis. I wouldn’t dream of it”  
“Shouldn’t you be in bed at this time of night?”  
“That’s where I’m going now, goodnight sis” Vic said going up the stairs  
“Night” Debbie yelled up the stairs.

*****************************************************************

“Well sunshine what do you want to do when we get home?” Brian said once they were driving towards the loft.  
“I don’t know. What do you want to do Brian?” Justin said with amusement  
“I was thinking a nice hot shower and an early night. Whatcha say sunshine, wanna wash my back?” Brian said with a laugh  
“Why Brian it would be a pleasure to wash your back”  
“I thought you’d say that” Brian said with a grin  
As soon as they got into the loft Brian pushed just up against the metal door kissing his jaw all the while taking off Justin’s clothes at the same time.  
“I’m gonna fuck you all night long” Brian whispered seductively  
“What happened to a nice, hot shower and a early night?” Justin asked Brian innocently.  
“I lied about the early night sunshine; do you think you can forgive me?”   
“I suppose I’m gonna have too”  
“Great, The shower is where the fun begins, come on sunshine before I start without you” Brian said running into the bathroom.


	3. Queer Family

“Wait for me!” Justin giggled as he went to join Brian in the shower.  
When Justin entered into the bathroom he was just in time to see Brian bending over to get his jeans off.

“Is that for me?” Justin said admiring the view of Brian’s smooth ass

“Always” Brian said sexily

“Good”

“So, why aren’t you naked yet?” Brian said in a disapproving voice

“I thought you could help me out of my clothes as I’m having some trouble doing it for myself” Justin replied innocently

“Well if you’re having trouble, what choice do I have?”

“Obviously none”

“Then there’s only one thing to do”

“Enough talking” Justin said finally not being able to resist and kissing Brian on the lips. Brian started taking off the rest of Justin’s clothes to help speed things along. Once Brian got all the remaining clothes off Justin he stepped beck and took a good look.

“Very nice, have you been working out?”

“How did you guess?”

“I have an eye for these sort things” Brian said pulling Justin into the shower.

“Is it too hot?” Brian asked not wanting to burn Justin’s beautiful skin

“No it’s just right” Justin said reaching for the soap

“Do you want me to wash your hair?”

“Please” Justin said.

‘I love it when he touches me, doesn’t matter where, just the thought of his hands roaming my body make me hard. Love when he plays with my hair just tugging at the strands at the back of my neck, love it even more when he kisses me there or when he plays with my nipple ring. No one has ever made me feel this way; I don’t really think anyone else can because when he touches me, I’m in complete ecstasy. I wonder sometimes if that’s how I make him feel’ 

“Lean back so I can rinse your hair” Brian said suddenly interrupting Justin’s thoughts.

“Umm” Justin moaned loudly

“What were you thinking about?” Brian asked curious to what was on Justin’s mind to make him so quiet.

“Just thinking about stuff, it’s my turn now”

“Your turn? For what?”

“To wash you of course” Justin said as he got down on his knees and started to suck Brian’s big cock

“Uhh” Brian gasped 

‘God I love it when he does this. He’s Sliding his tongue across my hard shaft, god now he’s running his teeth gently along my dick, while firmly hold me by the base and massaging my balls. All I want to do is take him right now and fuck him into next week’

“Ahh Justin Uhh” Brian moaned louder and louder with each passing second

‘I feel like I’m about to explode. I know I’m getting close. I feel my balls rising and I cant help grunting and moaning so load’

“Uhh yes ahh” 

‘I’m pulling at his hair so hard I think some might come out after we’re done. He’s working my dick so good he’s making my toes curl, and I no I’m close to screaming his name and cumming in his mouth. In a few seconds I know I’m gonna be in heaven’

“Oh god Justin, yes ahh ahh” Brian moaned when he was cumming.

“You like?” Justin asked innocently after Brian had cum and Justin had licked him clean

“Yeah I like” Brian said breathlessly

Once their shower was over Justin thought they were gonna go for round two but Brian had other plans.

“I think its time we had our talk”

“Okay what do you want to talk about?”

Well I was thing we could talk about your business and then what type of car and house you want and then we can have a nice chat about your baby”

“Okay but maybe we should get combatable first”

“Yeah, do you want a drink?”

“No it’s ok”

“Okay well where shall we start?”

“What am I going to do about the law firm?”

“What do you want to do?”

“Well I know nothing about being a lawyer so maybe I should just be a partner and leave Kat to be the boss, I mean I’ve always wanted my own business but I wanted to own maybe have a agency that did computer animation or even a advertising agency because I could always have say about how an campaign looked, that sort of thing, what do you think?”

“I think you can have more duties in my art department”

“Brian I’m being serious”

“So am I”

“Anyway I am your art department or haven’t you noticed”

“Of course I’ve noticed. So now we have that settled what kind of car would you like?”

“I was thinking maybe a VW Beetle. What do you think?”

“I think I can be seen in one of them but only if it’s the new one and it has to be a hard top”

“Why a hard top?”

“Soft tops aren’t as safe and I don’t want anything happening to my little piggy now do I”

“Your little piggy?”

“Yeah you eat so much I thought it was a fitting nickname”

“Gee thanks but what happened to SUNSHINE?”

“Oh you’re still my SUNSHINE”

“Well that’s okay then”

“Anyway, where were we?

“We’re done with cars now onto a house”

“What kind of house do you want?”

“I don’t know but what I do know is that I need at least five bedrooms, an en-suite bathroom, nice big garden, a big kitchen, and anything else you might need in a big house”

“Right well, why don’t you give your mommy a call tomorrow?”

“Okay, Brian are you really ok with me and Kat having a baby together?”

“Of course I am, Your gonna be a great daddy. Just think we can take Gus and our baby to the park together and other daddy and baby stuff”

“But while we’re waiting we can just take Gus to those places, if you want”

“Yeah, I can’t wait to tell Gus about the baby. He’ll be so excited when he finds out he’s gonna be a big brother”

“I thought he was gonna be one anyway, ya know Michael and Melanie”

“Oh yeah I almost forgot. It’s gonna be a bit weird though isn’t it?”

“What is?”

“Gus is our son and when Kat has the baby he or she will be ours too. Think of it this way Gus has Melanie and Lindsay for mommy’s and you and me for his daddy’s, Melanie’s baby will have the same mommy’s but different daddy’s. 

“It’s gonna be confusing when they have to go to school” 

“So you wanna go car shopping tomorrow? How about we bring Gus as well?”

“Okay then Gus can help us decide which car I should get” Justin said through a yawn

“Come on, its late we’ll finish this in the morning” Brian said grabbing Justin’s hand and leading him to the bedroom 

“Goodnight Brian” Justin said sleepily as Brian helped him into bed

“Goodnight little piggy, sweet dreams” Brian said kissing Justin lightly on the cheek


End file.
